


Kageyama x Reader // Milk & Cookies

by milkyhaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Manga & Anime, Milk, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Sweet, Top Kageyama Tobio, Vanilla, Volleyball, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyhaze/pseuds/milkyhaze
Summary: You're Kageyama's first girlfriend, and it's about time you had more than just a kiss. A date to the nearest park after school is bound to spur something, right?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Kageyama x Reader // Milk & Cookies

You stared blankly at your phone, waiting patiently for a text back from Kageyama, your nose scrunching from the pollen outside. He was always a slow texter, but you had plans for the two of you today, hopefully.

A gentle hand came to rest on your shoulder, bunching up the fabric of your button-up. 

"Hey Y/N, sorry I took so long, Hinata wanted to talk to me about our game tomorrow." You glanced up, meeting Kage's deep blue eyes. He smirked back down at you, seemingly well-aware of how much power he had over you with only his eyes. "You said we we're going somewhere today, right? What's the plan?" He tilted his head, ruffling your hair playfully with his hands.

You shrugged, smiling at him. "It's a secret, you have time to spare, right?" 

He nodded, moving his hand off of your head and into your own. Your heart fluttered, even a tiny notion of touch from this boy still sent a cannon of butterflies into your tummy. Walking hand in hand, you directed him to the nearby train station. The commotion of rush-hour traffic filling the station with life and noise.

"Are we really going that far?" He tilted his head, trying to figure out what your plan was, to be honest, you didn't really know the specifics were yourself. You had just thought of this idea on the fly. 

"Yeah! I thought it would be a nice break from what we usually do, it's okay that we're leaving town though, right?" He nodded, ever the stoic Tobio, and gripped your hand slightly tighter as you both boarded the incoming train.

Inside the passenger car, it was packed to say the least. A lot of people were heading home from work at this time, so there wasn't any room to sit down. Moving to the center of the train, Kageyama gripped the handrail above you, the bottom of his hoodie lifting up just enough to see his lower chest, he was built. You could almost see the beginning of his v-line as your eyes tracked downwards. Breaking your train of thought, you realized the train was starting to move, you went to grab a handhold yourself only to be lurched back into Kage's chest at the motion of the moving vehicle. His other arm instinctively wrapped around your back to catch your fall, causing you to press your face into his chest. Your face was red with embarrassment, how could you have forgotten to hold onto something? (But who wouldn't have been distracted by his abs,) you thought to yourself. His sweatshirt smelled lightly of mint and rain, and you grabbed onto it to steady yourself. Looking up at him, you could see his face was just as rosy as your own, his eyes darting up to the ceiling to avoid eye contact with you. "You're such a klutz," he whispered. You hadn't been dating for long, and it was the first relationship either of you had been in, so this was all quite new. Kage was so bold in volleyball, but off the court he was really quite shy. His arm remained tightly around you, and you caught him gradually looking over at you more as he got used to the tension between the two of you.

Once there, you both stepped out of the train and tread up the stairs outside. A bustling city street filled with rich smells and fluorescent lights filled your view. Kageyama smiled over to you, watching you take in the sights. You eventually arrived at a small convenience store away from the bustle of the last street, its harsh white lights gleaming into view. A quiet park was across the street, the soft streetlights illuminating a path into the woods. It was a lot more secluded, only the occasional smoker was present on the sidewalk, and the street itself was mostly empty. 

"A convenience store? This is the date?" He chuckled, not quite sure whether to be scared or amused. You huffed in response. He ran his hand through his hair in confusion.

"Just stay here, I'll be out in a second." you said, watching as your tall boyfriend walked across the street to sit down by one of the streetlights.

Walking into the store, a kind-faced lady around your own age greeted you. Pacing over to the drink fridges, you picked out a tea/soda for yourself and a carton of milk with a pack of cookies for your boyfriend. Smiling softly to yourself, you remembered how the two of you met. 

"Kageyama, just drink something else, It wouldn't kill you to have some water, your skin is getting pretty gross." Tsukkishima muttered, Hinata laughed at Kageyama's peeved expression with no remorse, Kage only growing more red by the second.

"You look like a boar with that face, Tobio!" The redhead laughed, poking his cheek.

"Shut up, Dumbass, If it weren't for you spilling it, I'd still have my milk to begin with." Tobio glared. You could almost see the anger spilling out of him in waves. You guessed Hinata could see it too, as he backed off a bit. You had never talked to those boys before, but your friend Yachi had, in fact, she got to hang out with the whole volleyball team after school everyday. She was so lucky. 

Yachi looked over at you, her mouth full of food. Her eyes traveled from you to Kageyama, seemingly noticing how you were staring at him. "You wanna give him my milk? I don't really like it anyways, I usually just throw it out." She held it out to you, egging you on to go talk to him. You bit your lip, he was really intimidating with those icy blue eyes and his height. "Come on Y/N, he won't kill you I swear." She rolled her eyes, dropping the milk carton in your hand. She nudged you out of your seat, leaving you awkwardly standing up behind their table.

Making your way over, you locked eyes with Tsukkishima across the table, causing Hinata and Kageyama to both turn around to face you.

"HEY! You're Yachi's friend right? I've seen you walk with her after our practice!" Hinata yelled, his kid-like voice ringing in your ears. You glanced at Kageyama next to him, his eyes were trained on yours with no clear emotion showing. You only nodded, staring a little too long at the blue-eyed boy, why hadn't you realized how pretty he was before now?

Kage cleared his throat, "you need something?" He mumbled, you could see a tinge of red forming on his ears and nose, was it from what Tsukkishima had said? Or was it from you?

You shook your head, silently handing him the carton. His eyes widened a bit, "Thank you..." He said, quiet enough so only you heard him.

Smiling softly, you nodded and walked back to your table to sit down. Yachi's smile widened at the interaction, "I think Tobio might have a crush on you Y/N... I've never seen him that flustered before," she giggled. Maybe he did have a crush? But no... Tobio hasn't mentioned girls for as long as she'd known him.

You could still hear Hinata yelling behind you, "WOAH THAT WAS SO NICE OF HER, TOBIO-CHAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU THANK HER?" You chuckled to yourself, those boys were always rowdy.

Snapping of the memory, you handed the milk carton and the rest of what you bought over to the cashier, absent-mindedly. She bagged up your goods, and you headed back out to meet up with Kage.

Kageyama's face lit up as he saw you, his head darting up from his phone with a grin. He looked at the bag you were holding, pointing to it.

"What's in there Y/N?" He questioned. You smiled, pulling out what was inside.

"I figured we could have a little late-night picnic of sorts out in the park! I know this isn't really picnic food but... It's the best I could find at a convenience store," you smiled, handing him his drink and packet of cookies.

He smiled, seemingly grateful for the gesture.

"That's so like you, L/N chan~ this is perfect." he purred, standing up to walk with you down the dimly-lit path. As you walked, he fiddled with the plastic straw attached to the carton, missing once before he punctured the plastic covering of the milk. His lips puckered as he sucked on the straw, and your mind wandered a bit, his lips had a sort of low sheen to them, paired with a soft pink hue. You thought about those same lips grazing over yours, peppering your face with light kisses, then traveling farther, down to your neck, sucking at the sensitive skin by your collarbone. His hands traveling under your shirt... You paused, shaking your head to rid yourself of the thoughts taking over your brain. Kage peered down at you while he drank, ruffling your hair with one hand.

"What are you thinking about Y/N? You're all red," his hair swayed as he moved his head, shines of dark blue flickering through his locks, with no discernible expression on his face. Your eyes widened, he couldn't read your mind, could he? 

He smirked, stopping to sit down in the grass as if he knew all along what you were thinking about as you stared at his lips. He pulled you down by the arm to sit next to him, leaning against your shoulder. He was never this affectionate, was he just tired? Or was he just finally at ease? Either way, it made you happy to think that he was finally letting his whole guard down. Toying with the grass under your palms, you took in the sights around you. Ancient magnolia trees blanketed the sky so only the ocassional star was visible, and the grass beneath your toes was warm with the late-spring weather. How had you never been to this park before? It was always on your way to school, it's a pity you've only seen it now. 

Kage poked your cheek, making you turn to face him and those damn blue eyes, he suddenly shoved a cookie in your mouth, chuckling at your shocked expression. As you snapped out of your thoughts. 

"You gotta eat too babe~" He laughed, wiping spare crumbs off your cheek with his hand. His finger tips rough from volleyball against your skin. 

You sat there with him in the low-light for a bit, just talking and eating the food you had brought. It was pretty late by now, and the trains would probably stop running in a few hours, it might be a good time to start heading back... You thought to yourself. 

Before you could voice this opinion to Kage, you realized his gaze was locked on your figure, suddenly deathly quiet. His eyes traced you up and down, stopping at the red bow on your uniform with a tinge of red suddenly racing up his face. You met his eyes, there was never this much tension between you two usually, but this eye contact alone made your heart race. He looked different, more... Confident. 

Before you could question his demeanor, he grasped your cheek, his rough hands cupping your head and neck. You opened your mouth in shock, and he took the opportunity to quickly press those soft lips to yours, moving his hands through your hair as you let his tongue enter your mouth, he smiled through the kiss, his hands messing with your hair as your mouths intertwined. His other hand began moving its way down your torso, sliding under your button-up, you gasped as his hand reached the small of your back, toying with the clasp of your bra. He paused to look at you, "is this alright? You can tell me to stop if I go to far," he whispered, clearly wanting to continue but respecting your wishes if you didn't agree. You nodded, your head light off of the kiss alone.

"Yes," you barely had time to respond as he moved his lips to your neck, sucking at your skin as he undid your bra.

"Fuck, you look so good," he breathed into your neck, causing you to shudder.

Returning to his progress at your neck, his kisses turned into full on hickeys, his mouth harshly sucking and biting at your skin, making his way down to your collarbone. Hitting the crook of your neck, you gasped, your mouth hanging open as he circled the spot with his tongue. He seemingly noticed your reaction, taking full advantage of your ecstasy to undo your shirt, exposing your bare chest. Damn, I hope people weren't around right now.

He looked up at you as he made his way down your chest, cupping your breasts with his hands and massaging them lightly, your breathing growing ever-heavier with each movement. Your head tilted back as he began pressing kisses to them, focusing his mouth on the one as he fondled the other in his hands, playing with your nipple in his hand as his mouth sucked on the other, his tongue circling over your hardening nub. He swapped sides, kneading your breast with his hand as his mouth sucked harshly on the other, his teeth briefly making an appearance as your nipples hardened into peaks. The pressure from his mouth caused you to moan, he hummed into your breast in response, sending shock waves through your chest, you grabbed onto his hair in an effort to press him further into you to deepen the feeling, his mouth pressing farther into your breast. The tingling between your legs growing ever more present, you absentmindedly moved your hand over to your skirt, attempting to relieve the feeling as best you could without making a scene. You could be losing your virginity here, with this amazing boyfriend of yours, but virginity was overrated anyways. Was Tobio okay with this? You looked to him for some sort of clue, but his face was hot and heavy as he glanced down from the tent in his pants to your shaking legs. 

"Please," you asked, the need for him present in your tone, you practically begged. He looked you over, noticing your hand edging closer to the hem of your skirt. He nodded, pulling you into his lap.

"You better be a good girl though," he bit your ear, "we don't want anyone hearing us." His demeanor was so different than usual, the cold, calculated Tobio was gone, and in his place was this confident, bold boy that knew what he wanted. 

He edged his hands up your skirt, gently pulling off your undergarments. You, in return, pulled down the zipper from his pants, and lifted off his shirt as he moved his hands up and down your inner thighs. His member sprung from his pants, the tip already a bit wet with pre-cum. He moved you so that you were laying face-up in the grass, staring up at his bare chest, your lower half practically aching for him. He shrugged off his pants, revealing his entire v-line and bare legs, damn he was toned. "Let me know if it hurts," he insisted. You nodded, a light gasp escaping your lips as he pressed kisses up your thigh, his tongue rapidly making it farther and farther up to your hole.

"You're already so wet, you must have really wanted me, huh baby?" He mused, purring into your folds, his tongue circling your clit with slow, paced movements. His hands parted your entrance, allowing his tongue to swirl inside. Your body writhed for more as you arched your back, feeling every ounce of his movements inside you. He hummed inside, sending shockwaves down your entire body. Through squinted eyes, you could see his member twitching for attention, and you pushed his head away from your area to alert him. 

"I can take it, I want all of you," you rasped. His eyes widened, and he nodded. He lowered himself above you, teasing your entrance with his cock. You twitched in anticipation as he slid himself inside. A low moan escaped his lips as he entered, his head rolling back.

"Damn, you feel so good." He moaned, slowly moving his member back and forth. You fought back moans as he began to go a bit faster, but it wasn't enough friction for you. Grinding back into him for more force, his smile grew, thrusting harder and faster than before.

"This isn't enough for you? Damn, you little slut." He breathed, shoving his cock farther and farther into you with every thrust. Your body began to tense as you could feel a slow wave building within yourself. You could tell he was close, as his motions were forced and sharp, his hair wet with sweat as he kept you still by holding your wrists to the ground. He pressed a deep kiss to your mouth, paired with his pounding hips it caused a long moan to escape from your throat, he smiled in satisfaction. "You're so gorgeous."

"Are you close?" He panted, leaning into your neck. You nodded, practically unable to breathe as you tried to keep quiet. He pounded harder than before, a shockwave traveling through you as he hit your g spot repeatedly with his cock. Damn, he was good. A few thrusts later, you shattered. A loud scream about to escape your wet lips, but Tobio covered your mouth to keep you quiet, slowing down as you both came. Dissolving into a pile of haze, he slowed down his sloppy thrusts until eventually pulling out. His cock dripped with liquid, that in a different scenario, might look somewhat like milk. He collapsed next to you, his face visibly tired.

"You were amazing, Y/N" he huffed, kissing your cheek before grabbing his shirt and pants from the grass. "Let me clean you up before we leave," He spoke, gently licking around your entrance, before looking back down to face you. Placing a light kiss on your lips, your taste still lingering on his tongue.

"I hate to ruin the mood," you gasped. "But the trains will be closed for tonight soon, we either have to go now, or find a room somewhere," you finished. He nodded, shrugging on his shirt and handing you your own. 

"There's an inn down the street?" You suggested, you were exhausted, and a train ride home might make you fall asleep. He agreed, offering to pay for the room. You made your way up from the ground, his arm wrapped around you to help you stand. He kissed your forehead.

"Thank you, Y/N, let's get you some rest." He whispered into your ear, leading you off towards the inn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first shot at smut/oneshots in a while and I hope it went alright! Please let me know what you think in the comments :) feedback is seriously appreciated


End file.
